El camino para ser un campeón
by satoshi nakamura
Summary: algo que habia querido hacer pero creo que no sabia si alguien me deja algún comentario seguiré la historia y si no también la seguiré XD


**El camino para ser campeón**

**¿?: …. Me escuchas… dime que es lo que deseas**

**Daiki: yo deseo ser fuerte para que eso no vuelva a pasar**

**¿?: Entiendo… entonces así será….**

**Daiki: ahhhhhhhh! Pero que yo, ha solo fue un sueño otro estúpido sueño pero parecía muy real y esa voz yo… a espera que hora es, aaahh mierda llegare tarde **

**Unos minutos después**

**Daiki: diablos como es posible que en un momento como este haya llegado tan tarde a algo tan importante el día en que por fin podre iniciar mi viaje Pokemon…**

**Daiki: o baya así que este es el laboratorio del profesor aoyama **

**Desconocido: pasa estas en tu casa aunque un poco tarde jovencito**

**Daiki: a quien dijo eso muéstrate ahora mismo **

**Desconocido: no seas tonto muchacho no soy tu enemigo pero entiendo que estés nervioso por que una voz te este hablando por favor pasa...**

**La puesta se abre y deja escapar algo rápidamente.**

**Daiki: a que ha sido eso era muy rápido no me dio tiempo siquiera de verlo bien abra sido un Pokemon bueno en fin…**

**Desconocido: apártate estorbas…**

**Daiki: a que pero que demonios aahh, bammmm un estruendo se oye a lo lejos y ase salir volando a las aves **

**Daiki: quien demonios eres tu y porque me atacas de esa manera, a espera un minuto viéndolo bien a profesor aoyama que es esto dígame por favor**

**Aoyama: tonto dejaste escapar a ese Pokemon ahora no podre seguir mi investigación**

**Daiki: entonces eso significa que eso era un Pokemon pero esa vellosidad y reflejos que clase de Pokemon seria**

**Daiki: profesor déjeme ayudarlo a atrapar a ese Pokemon por favor es lo menos que puedo hacer para corregir mi error**

**Aoyama: bueno de todas formas tus venias por tu primer Pokemon no es así entonces entra te armare con lo necesario**

**Dentro del laboratorio. **

**Daiki: Así que este es su laboratorio profesor **

**Aoyama: si así es no es muy impresionante, pero me sirve para realizar mis investigaciones aquí en pueblo kanoko.**

**Daiki: profesor no tengo tiempo que perder por favor tendrá que disculparme pero debemos darnos prisa el Pokemon podría escapar…**

**Aoyama: y como planeas atraparlo sin ningún Pokemon con tigo**

**Daiki: bueno yo **

**Aoyama: je como lo suponía eres muy joven un poco de realidad te caería bien muchacho, pero para eso estoy yo y estos tres.**

**Daiki: profesor acaso usted se refiere a **

**Aoyama: si Daiki estos son los 3 Pokemon iniciales de la región isshu te llevaras a uno de estos tres…**

**Daiki: En serio profesor...?**

**Aoyama: por supuesto elije sabiamente pequeño**

**Aoyama: estos son del tipo planta tsutaaja, del tipo fuego pokabu, y del tipo agua mijumaru.**

**Aoyama estos son los 3 Pokemon iniciales de la región elije a uno de ellos muchacho**

**Daiki: cual debería elegir esto es l que recuerdo que me dijo mi padre el tipo hierva vence al tipo agua, el tipo agua vence al tipo fuego y el tipo fuego vence al tipo hierva… es una cadena de debilidades que no se puede romper pero para esto yo, a eso es!**

**Daiki: profesor el Pokemon al que estoy por perseguir de que tipo es…?**

**Aoyama: el Pokemon al que buscas es del tipo fuego porque…?**

**Daiki: entonces yo elijo a…. Mijumaru profesor!**

**Aoyama: este muchacho parece que esto será más interesante de lo que pensé tal ves tenga futuro pero por algo tan simple como esto aun no estoy convencido**

**Aoyama: muchacho ten eso...**

**Daiki: a que es esto profesor ¿?**

**Aoyama: eso es una pokedex te ayudara a capturar a ese Pokemon ¡la pokedex contiene información de todos los Pokemon conocidos por el hombre ¡se que te será de ayuda pero solo la usaras para esta misión aunque quien sabe si me impresionas puede que te deje quedártela **

**Daiki: entonces me pondré en marcha profesor así adonde cree que pudo ave ido ese Pokemon ¿?**

**Aoyama: usa la pokedex muchacho tiene un sistema de rastreo incluido te acompañaría pero debo arreglar algunos asuntos aquí en el laboratorio **

**Daiki: entiendo entonces me voy**

**Bammmm**

**Daiki: Aahh mi nariz, esta es la segunda vez en el día que me pasa esto con la puerta**

**¿?: Hay hay hay porque no te fijas por donde vas!**

**Daiki: a perdón déjame ayudarte a por cierto quien eres…**

**Natsuki: mi nombre es natsuki pero eso no importa lo que importa aquí es porque tienes un Pokemon con tigo antes que yo**

**Daiki: ahh es pera a que te refieres?**

**Aoyama: yo te lo explicare Daiki.**

**Daiki: profesor por favor arregle esto**

**Aoyama: esta chica era una de los 3 chicos a los que encomendé el cuidado de un Pokemon inicial, igual que tu si ella pasa su prueba se convertirá en un pokedex Holder (un portador de pokédex) eso solo si yo creo que lo merece**

**Aoyama: llegas tarde natsuki no es propio de ti **

**Natsuki: así que después de tanto tiempo profesor solo me dice eso.**

**Daiki: estos 2 parece que se conocen y no creo que me convenga meterme en su conversación**

**Aoyama: Daiki creo que tenías algo que hacer no ¿?**

**Daiki: a es cierto gracias profesor me voy**

**Natsuki: baya se fue mejor para mí**

**Aoyama: mas te bale que estés atenta o si no el te ganara**

**Natsuki: profesor de verdad cree que yo voy a perder **

**Aoyama: no te confíes ahora ben y elije a tu Pokemon por cierto mijumaru ya fue elegido.**

**¿?: Y pokabu también!**

**Aoyama: así que por fin llegas rembu**

**Rembu: si llegue ase poco y aproveche su distracción para elegir, yo me quedare con este pokabu profesor**

**Aoyama: entiendo bueno toma esto.**

**Rembu: así que esta es la famosa pokedex ase honor a lo su nombre**

**Natsuki: así que este chico también es competencia e**

**Aoyama: bueno como solo queda uno tendrás que usar a tsutaaja natsuki**

**Natsuki: por mi esta bien siempre y cuando no se metan en mi camino**

**Rembu: valla así que así tratas a tus sempais no chica que te parece si probamos fuerza muchacha aquí y ahora **

**Natsuki: por mi esta bien pero no corras cuando te rompa algunos huesos **

**Rembu: jamás lo aria preciosa **


End file.
